


Dream A Little Dream

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Sam has an erotic dream about Janet, one that has her waking up horny. She starts to tell Janet about the dream... but then decides to show her instead.





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to you for reading this and enemytosleep for the beta.

Sam came awake with a gasp, her heart racing and her chest heaving. She'd been just about to orgasm in her dream, where Janet had been holding a wand vibrator flush against her clit, playing with her nipples, and biting her neck. The memory made Sam moan and the hot heat of arousal pooled in her groin. Grinning, Sam caressed her breasts, thumbs brushing over her hardening nipples as she imagined Janet's hands caressing her. She groaned, low and deep. Her hips rolled up and her hands strayed down her thighs, fingers sliding over the slickness there. She bit down on her lower lip but before she could pleasure herself, her wrist was caught in a tight grip and pulled away.

"Now _that_ is a nice sight first thing in the morning," Janet purred, her voice rough with sleep. She leaned over the bed and kissed Sam.

"Hi." Sam grinned, her fingers running through Janet's hair, still damp from her shower. "I was just thinking about you." Her fingers trailed down Janet's shoulders to play with the towel wrapped around Janet, teasing the tops of her breasts. 

"About me?" Janet laughed as Sam pulled her onto the bed. 

"Mmm-hmm." A faint blush coloured Sam's cheeks and she ducked her head. She looked at Janet from under her eyelashes. "I was dreaming about you." 

"Is that so?" Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but her accent seemed thicker as she leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear. Janet lay down next to Sam, propping her head with one hand. She kissed Sam again as she cupped one of Sam's breasts. 

"Mmmm." Sam arched into Janet's touch, her nipple hardening against Janet's palm. 

"And what were you dreaming about? What was I doing that's got you so worked up?" 

Sam licked her lips, moaning as Janet's fingers stroked her breast; tingles of excitement swelled in her pussy. "We'd gone through the 'gate and ended up on a pleasure planet, everything was geared towards sex and..." 

She trailed off and grinned at Janet. Janet smirked as Sam loosened the towel around her, then pulled it away. Janet rolled onto her back easily as Sam climbed over her, leaning forward to lick one of her breasts. 

“I've got a better idea,” Sam said, leaning over Janet. “Why don't I show you?

Janet grinned back at her, hands resting lightly on her hips. "I like this idea. " 

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Janet's forehead, then one on her nose, her cheeks and her chin before brushing a light kiss to her lips. She pulled back with a giggle when Janet arched up and tried to return the kiss. Sam pushed her back down, then continued teasing kisses, one to her upper lip and one to her lower lip before playfully sucking on it. 

Janet moaned, her fingers stroking over Sam's skin, caressing her lower back. She scratched lightly and was rewarded when Sam shivered and groaned.

"I'm playing," Sam chided, taking hold of her hands and pressing them down on the bed. "You lie there and enjoy yourself." She ran her hands down Janet's arms then kissed her again, pinning Janet with the force of it. Sam pressed her tongue between Janet's lips, tasting her mouth before pulling back, biting lightly on Janet's lower lip. 

She licked a trail along Janet's jawline, slow and deliberate. "Gonna make you scream baby," she whispered before sucking gently on her earlobe until she groaned. "Let me hear you," she murmured again, then licked and kissed at her neck. "Wish I could mark you just here." 

"Sam..." Janet rolled her neck, giving Sam better access. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth as Sam's teeth grazed the delicate skin of her neck. "God, yes." Janet reached up, fingers running through Sam's hair - but then Sam's hands were pressing her hands back down on the bed again. 

Sam grinned at Janet's frustrated groan and tangled their hands together. She kissed her way down Janet's neck, sucking lightly at her collarbone so as not to leave a mark, then continued down Janet's chest. She mouthed around her breasts, kissing and licking, but avoiding Janet's nipples and leaving cool trails around them. 

Janet was squirming underneath her, whimpering as she offered herself up to Sam. Sam could see how hard her nipples were, knew how much Janet wanted her mouth on them. "Please," Janet whined, digging her heels into the bed. 

Sam bit gently down on the swell of Janet's breast, making her gasp. She glanced up at Janet through her eyelashes, meeting her eyes before finally licking one of Janet's nipples, then the other. 

Janet groaned and squeezed Sam's hands tightly as she arched her back. Sam giggled and kept licking, circling each hard nub with her tongue. Janet groaned louder and pulled her hands from Sam's, reaching up to caress Sam's breasts. She cupped them in her hands, stroking with her fingers, thumbs rolling her nipples. 

Sam mewled. The sensation shot through her like a tingling jolt of electricity, urging her to pick up the pace. Sam closed her lips around one nipple, sucking hard then biting down while pinching the other. 

Janet yelped and tightened her fingers on Sam's breast, nails digging in. She pinched Sam's nipples as Sam swapped to Janet’s other nipple, biting down nearly as hard as the first time. Sam felt herself grow wetter. She once again pushed Janet's hands down on the bed, then pressed herself down on top of Janet, breast-to-breast, kissing her until they were both panting for breath. 

When kissing was no longer enough, Sam began kissing her way back down Janet's chest, down past her breasts and her belly; she kissed her hip, then the softness of her thigh as she parted Janet’s legs. Finally, she hovered over her pussy, making sure Janet felt each breath as Sam huffed and strained to hold herself back. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Janet's arousal, then blowing gentle puffs on her swollen clit. The tiny noises that accompanied Janet’s squirms were almost enough to send Same over the edge herself. 

Janet lifted her head. "Sam?" 

Sam hushed Janet, then sat back on her heels as she dragged her hands down Janet’s legs. She stroked Janet’s foot, gently rubbing and massaging as she ignored the question: Sam was enjoying Janet’s reactions far, far too much to dive right in. She glanced up and saw that Janet's eyes had fallen closed, her lips parted with a blissed-out expression on her face. She kissed her ankle, fingers and lips trailing up her leg: kissing. licking, nipping, stroking and petting. 

Janet groaned at the first touch to her other thigh as Sam inched her way upward. The sweet taste of her wetness fueled Sam’s desire, sticky on fevered skin. Her quiet moans grew louder as Sam's lips brush over her labia. She squirmed on the mattress, restless and needy. Sam swallowed down her resolve and pulled away.

"God, Jan, you look..." Sam trailed off, taking in the sight of her partner. 

She leaned up and kissed Janet again, fingers kneading her breasts. Running her eyes over Janet again, she grinned to herself. Janet was gorgeous, even more so when she was worked up for Sam that she could hardly lie still. The fact that she could have such an effect on this woman was nearly intoxicating. 

"Now, where was I?" She slid her hands back down Janet's right leg, giving it the same attention she had given the left: kissing, licking, nipping, stroking and petting her way up from the ankle.

By the time Sam reached her thigh, Janet was begging. "Sam... God, please... Sam..." Janet rocked her hips, her fingers cupping Sam's head. Sam pressed a kiss to Janet's clit, making her gasp and thrust her hips. " _Please_ ". Janet's voice caught on the plea and she arched up, quivering as she came with a cry of Sam's name.

"That's it, baby," Sam encouraged, kissing around the base of Janet's clit, teasing it with her tongue. She turned her attention to labia, licking and sucking. 

Janet tightened her fingers in Sam's hair. She bucked up off the bed, grinding down against Sam's face. "Oh fuck.." A shaky cry escaped her as Sam licked long stripes along her slit, pressing her tongue inside. Another orgasm shook Janet and she tried to press her thighs together, but Sam held them apart. She continued to circle her tongue around the base of Janet's clit. 

"I'm gonna — I’m gonna. Oh fuck, Sam!" 

Sam lifted her head to smirk at her before lapping at her clit, two fingers pressing firmly inside. She curled them, sliding them in and out as she sucked on her clit without pause. Soon enough, Janet came again, loudly; she then slumped down on the bed exhausted, chest heaving. 

"No more ... no more,” Janet begged breathlessly. She pushed Sam away and curled in on herself. "Sam, baby, I can’t go again.” 

Sam sat up with a grin and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. "I bet you could. I bet I could make you" 

“No, no. You’ve gotta give me a rest.” 

Crawling up the bed, Sam straddled Janet's hips. She pressed a kiss between her breasts before cupping her face in her hands and capturing her lips in a long, slow, kiss. 

Janet seemed emboldened at the taste of herself on Sam's tongue. "You are incredible." She nuzzled at Sam's shoulder, one hand slipping between their bodies to find Sam’s dripping folds. "And so fucking wet."

"That's what you do to me," Sam rocked against Janet's hand. She whimpered and bit her lower lip when Janet's fingers teased over her clit. "Oh..." Her lips parted and she groaned low in her throat. "Fuck!" 

Janet laughed and kissed Sam as she slid two fingers inside her. "Come for me, Sam." 

Sam could tell that she was shouting, but she couldn’t be sure if there were any actual words that escaped her as Janet moved deftly inside of her. Sam’s entire body shook as she came; her knees pressed against the outside of Janet's hips and she ground down onto her hand one final time. She hissed Janet’s name under her breath as she came back down, bracing her hands on the pillow either side of Janet's head. Sam kissed her again in hurried pecks, panting against her lips as her body continued to quake.

Janet stroked her clit with her thumb and another orgasm crashed through Sam. Her back arched and she mewled as waves of pleasure swept her. "Fuck... fuck... oh." 

"Fuck you?" Janet teased, her voice rough in Sam's ear. 

She pumped two fingers in and out of Sam in a hard fast rhythm that soon had Sam coming again with a yell. She slumped down onto Janet, shivers still rushing through her. Between heavy breaths, she mouthed kisses along Janet's jaw, eventually capturing her lips. 

Janet grinned and wrapped her arms around her. "Sam, honey, remind me to ask you about your dreams more often."


End file.
